5 Night's at Canada's
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: All Matthew wanted to do was read his book, but instead he's spending his night playing this stupid horror game with his brother, Alfred. Honestly, it's not his fault... it's the evil bear's fault. Brotherly!AmeCan


**A/N: I know this is Hetalia but the game Five Night's at Freddy's is also involved so if you don't know how to play I'm gonna briefly tell you how to play, so you can understand what's happening. I tried to make it so if you didn't know how to play it didn't matter, but, y'know, just in case.**

 **You're a security guard at a place called Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. There are 4 animatronics(plus another on that pops up like a hallucination), a fox (whose also a pirate), a bear, a bunny, and a chicken, that are trying to kill you. You have a screen that shows you the Pizzeria through security camera's and two doors beside that you have to close if the animatronics are close. The goal is to keep the animatronics away from your office until 6 a.m. and to survive all 5 night's at Freddy's. To do this you must keep track of them through the cameras, close the doors when necessary, and save your power. If your power source runs out, you die. That's the basics.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Shit. No! Fucking shit, STAY STILL YOU FUCKING BUNNY!"

Canada looked up from the book he was reading and stared at his brother, who was staring intensely at his computer screen and… sweating? Yep, definitely sweating. Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and continued reading his book. This, however, proved to be a difficult task considering America was yelling at the computer screen every 2 minutes.

"No No No No c'mon don't die on me now! I only have one hour left!"

Glaring at America behind his book, Matthew cleared his throat to try and grab his brother's attention. Of course, it didn't work and Alfred continued to ignore him. He closed his book and stood up, walking over to Alfred until he was right behind him.

It probably wasn't a good idea to stand behind Alfred while he was playing a horror game. In his defense, he didn't even know what game Alfred was _playing,_ let alone what genre it was. So, he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder causing Alfred to jump and scream ("It was a manly scream" Alfred says hours later in an attempt to save his dignity) while simultaneously a scary looking purple robot bunny popped out and caused Alfred to scream _again_.

The screen read _game over_ and Alfred turned around to face his brother. "Duuuuuude what the hell! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Alfred, can you please be quiet? I'm trying to read."

"I can't help it Mattie! This game is fucking scary as shit!"

Matthews rolled his eyes, again. "C'mon Al, it can't be that scary. You're just easily scared."

Alfred gasped at Matthew's comment and put his hand on his chest, clearly offended. "Am not!"

"Al, you once pissed your pants during one of the paranormal activity movies and made _me_ wash them because you were convinced that a face would pop up in the dryer."

"THAT WAS _ONE_ TIME AND IT COULD SO HAPPEN MATT SHUT UP!"

Alfred's face was bright red with embarrassment. Matthew just chuckled at his brother. "It proves my point."

"But this game really _is_ scary! Here, you play it!"

Alfred got up from his seat and gestured towards Matthew to sit down. Matthew shook his head no and turned back around to go back to reading, hopefully in peace this time. But before he could take one step, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist and suddenly he was lifted off his feet. He gasped and wriggled in his brothers grasp. "Alfred let me go! I'm not playing your stupid game!"

Listening to Matthew's command Alfred did let him go, and put him on the seat in front of the computer. On the screen Matthew could see a bear, a duck(?) and a bunny twitching. Well, it does seem pretty creepy. "You will play this stupid game and I'll be right here to help you through it!"

" _Fine._ Just promise me you won't piss your pants this time."

"Shut the fuck up and start the game."

* * *

"All you have to do is switch from camera to camera and watch animatronics?"

" _And_ you have to watch the power source! Come on Matt pay attention!"

"Ok ok sheesh calm down."

* * *

"Watch the Chicken."

"I thought it was a duck?"

"You're such a fake fan Matt."

* * *

"Wait… Al, I thought you said there's only 3 animatronics?"

"SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE FOX!"

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS GAME INSIDE AND OUT HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT AN ANIMATRONIC?!"

"THAT PIRATE FOX IS SHADY AS FUCK OK! JUST KEEP SWITCHING."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

…

"I may have also forgot about the golden animatronic…"

"OH WOW THANKS FOR TELLING ME AL!"

* * *

"Where the fuck is Freddy?!"

"I've been asking myself that question for years."

"Shut up Al you bought this game yesterday."

* * *

"OH SHIT ONE OF THEM IS RUNNING DOWN THE HALLWAY!"

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR MATT!"

Matthew quickly closed the cameras so he could close the left door, but before he could even click the close button, a yellow chicken popped and screeched in his face. Both brothers screamed loudly, Alfred jumping into Matt's lap and hugging his brother tightly. Matthew hugged his brother back and hid his face in Alfred's shoulder.

After 10 minutes, both brothers looked back up at the screen, just to see that the game had gone back to the home screen. Matthew gulped. "Ok, y-you were right Al, this game is scary."

"T-T-Told you s-so."

…

"Wanna play again?"

"HELL YEAH."

* * *

 _15 hours later_

England banged his fist against Canada's door again. France, with tears gathering in his eyes, stood behind England. The two brothers had missed today's world meeting and haven't answered any of England's or France's hundreds of calls. They were worried, especially since this world meeting was held in Vancouver, meaning that both brothers had no reason to miss it.

"Alfred! Matthew! Open this bloody door right now!"

"Oh mon ami I'm so worried! What if they're in trouble?!"

"Shut up you bloody frog!"

Francis pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and blew into it, loudly. Arthur grimaced. "Wanker…"

The English nation bent down and grabbed the key that was always under Canada's door mat. He smirked and unlocked the door. Once it was open Francis rushed past Arthur and searched the dark house frantically. Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped into the house. "Alfred! Matthew! Where the bloody hell are you two?!"

"FUCK MATT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE BEAR!"

"WELL SHIT ALFRED NOT EVERYONE HAS TIME FOR THE BEAR WHEN THERE'S A FOX LITERALLY SPRINTING DOWN HALLWAY TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

"THE BEAR IS TRYING TO KILL YOU TOO!"

"THE BEAR IS IRRELEVANT RIGHT NOW ALFRED!"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and walked into the living room. Francis was already there, staring at the two with a confused look on his face. Arthur stood beside the Frenchman and watched the brothers stare intensely at something on the computer screen. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

"Trying to make it to 6:00 a.m."

"We would make it but Matt keeps fucking up."

"Shut up Al, it's your turn next anyway."

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Should I even ask?"

"Mon petite Canada, you missed the world meeting today."

"Bummer."

"But you were supposed to host it!"

"Oh well."

Canada, and America, had yet to look away from the computer screen. Arthur looked over Matthew's shoulder to see what was so bloody important that these two had to miss a world meeting over. It was… a game? Yep, it was defiantly a video game. "This is why you missed today's meeting?! A video game!"

"Yeah", America replied back, still looking at the screen.

"How long have you two been playing this?"

"Umm I don't know… 13 hours?"

"15 hours actually."

"Yeah what Matt said."

 _"_ _15 bloody hours!"_

"Yeah."

"Oh its finally happened. Mon petite Canada has finally been corrupted by your pudgy ex-colony."

"I'm in the room France." America quickly flipped off the French nation.

"And I haven't been corrupted. It's a really good game."

Once again, America flipped off the French nation.

Arthur groaned and turned around to exit the house. Francis, close behind, grabbed the Englishman's arm. "You're just gonna leave them like this?"

"I've seen Alfred like this before. They'll both probably crash in a few more hours."

Francis reluctantly nodded and followed Arthur out of the house. They heard a loud shout from Alfred before slamming the door shut and letting the two nations play in peace.

"YES WE SURVIVED FIVE NIGHTS! SUCK MY ASS YOU EVIL CHUCK E' CHEESE'S KNOCK OFF'S!"

* * *

 **A/N: It is 1 a.m. I am a mess.**

 **I'm gonna make this short since I'm sick and just took some NyQuil. My bed is calling my name.**

 **It's been a while, how are you? Me? Oh I'm doing just fine(I'm not). School sucks BUT hopefully after this semester ends I'll have more time to write. I've been writing so many essays you have no idea.**

 **I was inspired to write this after me and my friends got hooked on FNAF. I scream and curse a lot while playing it (AKA I'm Alfred) and my friend was skeptical at first before she fell in love with the game (AKA she's Matthew). I don't scream that much anymore while playing, only at first because fuck it's a scary OK? Also Alfred peeing his pant was not inspired by me, I didn't pee my pants while watching paranormal activity I promise.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! -Ash**


End file.
